The Crimson Blade
by sakimidare
Summary: The Prophecy foretold of a Princess who will save the world. It was wrong, and yet right. Destiny works in a strange way. Pru/fem!Rus, FrUK, Ita/fem-Ger.
1. The Beginning of the End

_A/N: And I present..another fic OTL._

_I seriously wish I could stick to one thing, too….._

_I'm sorry aru~!_

_Please don't kill me!_

_Anyone who follows some other of my fics, please go vote in my poll to tell me which ones I should work on. (Reviews count, too *hint, hint*)_

_Pairings: Pru fem-Rus, Ita fem-Ger, FrUK (no genderbends in my FrUk), Spamano, a little one-sided Aus fem!Ger and most probably AusHun (or is it HunAus o.o?)_

**The Crimson Blade**

_When the world first begun, there was chaos…._

_..and then there was light._

_When the Great Queen Gerina had to leave for the OverWorld, after having united the world, the world slowly degenerated into chaos again._

_It was prophesied that a Ruler will come and take the reins of the MainWorld in her hands, and that there will be light again._

_After much bloodshed, Princess Anya of the Braginsky House was elected to be the Queen._

_However, she disappeared after a few years of rule._

_And now, with no Queen, and the Princess of the Prophecy having disappeared into the darkness of the night, MainWorld truly lapsed back in the primieval ways._

_Now there are two sects. One who have taken over Anya's Throne and rule the realms of Russ with no intention of anything more, and those who wish for the MainWorld to be united under one Ruler again._

_Even among the latter part, there are two main divisions. One is headed by Wang Yao of the Eastern Realms, who wishes to unite it under his own reign, and the other is Alfred Jones of the Amerikana, who wishes the Ruler to be none other than himself._

_Thus, MainWorld has been effectively divided into territories and camps, all preparing to march against the others at a moment's notice._

_There was a third claimant to the throne, the direct descendant of Queen Gerina, but it is said that he lives among the mountains, where nothing can reach._

**The Crimson Blade: Prologue**

"The Amerikans are getting restless." A blonde declared, striding in.

The brunette looked up from his piano, heaving an irritated sigh. "So?"

"We have to send an answer now."

"Why?"

At times like these, Ludwig really wished he could simply knock the brunette's teeth out.

"Because Alemania ," he said, deliberately pronouncing each word slowly and carefully, as if speaking to a child, mostly because Roderich was exactly like one at times, but also because he knew it would annoy him to no end to be treated like one, "is one of the super powers, and if we don't choose an ally quickly, both sides will attack us. Would you want that?"

Roderich scowled. "This is a serious matter, Ludwig."

The albino rolled his eyes and hiffed. "I know that. And that is exactly why I am wanting us to get a move on!"

Normally anyone who dared talk to the Emperor Roderich would have his shoulders promptly unburdened of his head, but Ludwig was an exception.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was one of the best Generals in the history of the world and the Ruler of Pruss, one of the leading states of the Aleman Empire. Though under the empire, they were under direct control of the Emperor, and while all Aleman states were given very limited autonomy, they had a larger extent of it. They had to earn it through their blood, though.

And the other, much more important reason, that nobody but Roderich and Ludwig himself knew of was that "he" was really a "she".

Ludwig Weilschmidt was born Louise Weilschmidt. She started taking an active interest in the army from the age of 4, almost as soon as she had learned to properly walk. She grew up in the palace with Roderich, her cousin, and while Roderich wanted to only play the piano and relax, she would often tag along with her uncle to the military discussions they had, even if they never allowed her inside. Although she could play the violin beautifully and loved music almost as much as Roderich, she slowly started leaning a bit more towards politics, especially when she saw the plight the working class was made to go through.

When they were small, Roderich would often complain that they should just switch genders, since Louise liked politics so much. Growing up, when she realized that a woman could never hope to achieve anything resembling a political career, she decided to take those silly complaints and turn part of them into reality.

Roderich, though he never actually told her or anyone and, in fact, denounced the act, calling her "silly", "naïve" and "childish", never tried to actively stop her.

"I will talk to you about this after some time." He murmured, going back to his Chopin.

He could hear Louise sigh audibly, and then the _click-clack-click_ of her military boots as she went out of the room.

Looking at her retreating back, he sighed once again. Sometimes he wished she wouldn't be so blind.

_A/N: So..yeah. I was totally going to put Gilbert in Louise's role, but… I had other plans for him._

_Yes, that's a hint of AusGer you see. NO, that is NOT going to end up that way! Austria isn't someone I like very much, but for Hungary's sake I will bear him. The pairings are: Ita-fem!Ger , Spamano, FrUK , Romefem!Germania and Prufem`Rus. No, I'm not against Yaoi. But it's a bit weird if EVERYONE is homosexual, isn't it? _

_If you want to see some other pairing included, feel free to request~ there are gonna be a lot more characters~_

_Reviews and you'll get a cookie~~~~~~~? Pretty please with a cherry and sundae on top~~~? _

_**Preview: Crimson Blade: Chapter 1: Blood and Iron**_

_Once upon a time, there was a fierce General who fought to have his country gain independence._

_However, just before the ultimate fight, his childhood friend, his best friend, came to his camp and dragged him out by the hand. Showing him the burnt villages and city streets littered with battle wounded corpses, she told him…_

**Until Next Chapter**

**(lol fail at cliffhanger much? XD)**


	2. Blood and Iron

_A/N: Anyone who follows some other of my fics, please go vote in my poll to tell me which ones I should work on. (Reviews count, too *hint, hint*)_

_Two updates in two days, can you tell that I have no life?_

_Thank you for all the favourites and alerts and reviews~ _

_Review, peeps. It's a writer's fuel, like vodka is Russia's ^^_

_Pairings: Pru fem-Rus, Ita fem-Ger, FrUK (no genderbends in my FrUk), Spamano, a little one-sided Aus fem!Ger and most probably AusHun (or is it HunAus o.o?), past PruHun._

_This chapter is all in Italics because it is all in a flashback~_

**The Crimson Blade**

_Once upon a time, there was a fierce General who fought to have his country gain independence._

_However, just before the ultimate fight, his childhood friend, his best friend, came to his camp and dragged him out by the hand. Showing him the burnt villages and city streets littered with battle wounded corpses, she told him…_

**The Crimson Blade: Chapter 1**

**Blood and Iron**

_Gilbert was tired. _

_Even though he was largely considered to be the best General the world had ever seen – after of course his mother, Queen Gerina – this war was tiring him out. It had gone on for too long. _

_But that sure as anything did not mean that he would give up. Not now, when they were so close to victory._

_He had a reason behind this war. They wanted to be independent of the tyrannical Emperor._

_At least, thought Gilbert as he changed his blood stained bandages, they were winning. And he had managed to take out eight of the ten divisions sent by the Emperor. Osterrie was losing, and they both knew it. He would probably be backing away in no time. _

_O0o_

_Gilbert had been expecting to see anyone but Erzsbeta in his camp. Wasn't Erzsbeta with Osterrie…? Maybe she had changed her mind? The possibility made him brighten up slightly._

_Erzsbeta was the War Lady of Ungarn, another kingdom under the Empire. She had grown up alongside Gilbert, and they always used to discuss how they would "kick Roderich's ass" when they grew up and then merge their countries together to form the Prusso-Ungarn Empire. They wouldn't be like the Osterrie Empire though, that much they had solemnly agreed upon._

_And then they had grown up and he had declared Pruss independent, hoping to remind her of their promise to each other._

_And she had promptly sided with Osterrie._

_That left Gilbert alone, fighting for Pruss with his back to the wall, while all the other kingdoms sided with Osterrie, save for Saxonia. _

_And yet every night he dreamt of nothing but her._

_And now that she was here finally, after his long wait, he still could not be but glad, even after the betrayal on her part._

_Instead, he smirked as if nothing had gone wrong and they were still the best of friends and tried to say something in his boisterous voice when she pounced on him, dragging him by his hand outside, and then to the hill just by his camp while his soldiers looked on in alarm. Gilbert quickly shook his head to discourage any action on their behalf, he did not want Erzsbeta to get hurt._

"_She couldn't be actually wanting to hurt me, could she…?" Gilbert thought to himself._

_Erzsbeta came to a grinding halt, forcing him back to Reality._

_He tried to look into her eyes, but they were almost covered with her long hair. It frightened Gilbert. When he couldn't see her eyes, it was so easy to imagine that this girl was realy only the Terror of the Pruss, Lady Hedervary, instead of the Erzsbet he used to play with ages back. She seemed so .. distant. It saddened Gilbert._

"_Eli.."_

_CRACK!_

_Gilbert stood with his mouth hanging open. What…_

"_Bastard!"_

"_I.."_

"_Look at this!" Erzsbet near screamed at him, pointing madly towards the burnt village visible on the horizon._

"_Th-that.." Gilbert felt the chilly hand that had been hovering around his heart envelope it. This war had truly gone on for too long._

"_EXACTLY! That IS nothing ..anymore! That WAS a village! BEFORE YOU AND YOUR PRUSSE ARMY GRAZED IT TO THE GROUND! A bunch of __**innocent**__**cilvillians**__ you decided to burn DURING A __**CEASEFIRE**__"_

_Gilbert tried to defend himself, to speak, to say .. to anything. He just could not. It felt as if he was bang in the middle of a nightmare where everyone was hurling accusations at him and he was unable to answer back…_

"_This was all YOUR fault!"_

_Gilbert took a depp breathb and forced himself to answer her before it was too lat, but then she spoke…_

"_This is why I chose Roddy over you! You are nothing but a monster!"_

…

_Long after her footsteps had faded away in the night, Gilbert stood there, mouthing the words he had wanted to speak so desperately through it all, the words he decided not to say out loud after Erzsbet's last words, because Erzsbet loved Roderich._

"_But, Erzsbet we never broke the Ceasefire. It was the Osterrien Army."_

_A/N: The pairings are: Ita-fem!Ger , Spamano, FrUK , Romefem!Germania and Prufem`Rus. No, I'm not against Yaoi. But it's a bit weird if EVERYONE is homosexual, isn't it? _

_If you want to see some other pairing included, feel free to request~ there are gonna be a lot more characters~_

_Reviews and you'll get a cookie~~~~~~~? Pretty please with a cherry and sundae on top~~~? _

_**Preview: Crimson Blade: Chapter 1: Crimson Snow**_

_When Dimitrije* saw the girl, fatally wounded and bleeding slowly into the snow, he scoffed. For such was life, that at the prime of her youth, this beautiful girl, still a child, would have to die. Then she opened her eyes, and her violet eyes drew him in…_

**Until Next Chapter**

**(lol fail at cliffhanger much? XD)**

**Ah, perhaps it would be better if I explained who Dimitrije is? Its an OC for Serbia, mostly so that I can modify him to suit my liking, but also because Serbia and Russia (yes, that girl with violet eyes is Russia. Surprise, surprise~) share.. ahem, "close relations" (not in that way, you pervert! –never mind the fact that I was thinking that the first time I heard it oo ^o^ – ) **

**Also, I have a major thing for Eastern Europe, it seems. **

**Can anyone tell me whether or not Prussia is considered part of Eastern Europe~?**

**Review and you get free Russian Mochi – wait, no, he's all mine. Fine, you get Prussian Awesomeness~ **


End file.
